10 years in prison
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: this is a beylade fanfic mostly around Ray kon and him being a psychic it is nt taking place around the beyblade series just somethin i made so it kontais a little torture but not that bad please R&R to see if it is worth it. DIS CONTINIUED
1. Chapter 1

**10 years in prison**

Chapter 1

This is a beyblade fanfic with Ray as main character. I do not own him but his twin sister and parents is another story. The story also belongs to me. So lets get on with the story.

also a little warning:

it contains a lot of torture so u have ben warned

A loong black haired boy with a jin and jang mark on his fore head and a gold ring around his head arms tied on his bak with chains chained against the wall wearing a red singlet and black pants and bare foted sat in a dark corner. The only thing that lightet the rom came from a tiny window wich would reach to about a teen`s shoulder hight.

"10 years...has i realy ben here that loong" The 16year old boy who whas named Ray sat and where thinkin back to the day he first got here 10 years ago.

"My father and mother...my...sister" A tear went down the cheek of the boys face.

"Why did they send me here away from my it becus of what happend that day...the day i discoverd i whas a psychic" Another tear fell down his face again as he thought the same thing over and over before he started to feel the overwhelming need to get it all out. He has ben in that cell every day sinch he got there the only time they let him ut where oly to go to the bathroom nothing else.

to see what happend before all this we must go 10 years back into the past

"Brother are u hiding from the bullies again" a little girl wit a jin and jang marke on her bow that held her hair up and whas wearig a white chinese jacket and black pants and some anckle shoes came up and saw her twin brother shiwering as he held a hand at his chin.

"They hit u again dident they" the girl said with a worried look on her face

"U want me to do something big bro"

eaven though theire twins the girl who is named Rani called Ray big bro due to he where the one born first of them.

"No Rani i dont want u to get involved in my problems" the boy said as he saw two boys named Leo and Thomas. They where the source to that Ray has ben hiding

"Hi there girlboy" Thomas said in a evil way as he could hoping for Ray to feel uncomfterable.

"Why are u bulliing me" Ray said in a shaky tone afraid to get hit again.

"Becus we want to and can" Leo awnserd with that famus snake smile of his.

Rani ran to find a grown up and the boys where left alone

the two boys said stupidly evil things tuoched him and hit him. When Ray just screemed ut loud and a beam of lightnng shot out of Ray`s hads and went in a straight line and destroyed half the play field.

Ray fell to the ground shoked and scared of what he just had done.

Then suddenly his parents came and saw that the field where destroyed. They made a big fuss and took Ray and Rani to the car but they where not headed home.

"Mommy where are we going" Rani asked while looking at Ray with a sad face

"Somwhere" Their dad said in a wery deep and dangerosly voice

they arrived at a big mansjion once they stopped they tok bouth Ray and Rani with them to the enterance. A cuopple of men already stood there one of the men had a rope in his arms. Once Ray and Ranis father had talked to the men they grabed Ray as he fought ut of their arms he saw his mom carry Rani into the car together with his father Rani skreemed as their parents put her in the car as theire parents got in as well and drived away leaving Ray alone with the men. Everything where a total chaos inside Rays head. Now and then his body autmaticly sent some of the lightnings all around him but Ray felt pain when one of the men placed a gold ring around his head. Ray screemed in pain when the ring where placed on his head the pain cuold not be described no matter what u say. Ray fell to the ground only seeing a car just as it disapeared around the corner and everything went black.

Ray woke up to a wery dark cell with only one tiny window where the monlight came in. He found himself tied with his arms chained at his back that where again chained to the wall behind him. He also noticed that his head where acing as he rememberd the man put on him a golden ring around his head.

"Wh...what is this place it is so dark and..." the little boy where skared and did not knw why he where there his arms hurt his head whas acing and he felt wery wery dizzy.

Then a man came in and whe he saw him he laughed at the little boy.

"So ure family dumped u hehe i bet u dont eaven survive a week in here kid"

"W..where am i" the boy asked.

"Ure at the crazyhuse all people who arent welcome in the family come here and of cuorse all psychics" The guard laughed at the boy "I see that ure here for bouth"

"Wh..what do u mean...i cant belive u they will come back i know it"

"Think what u want kid but ure here to stay just so u know it hehe"

"That whas 10years ago and they still hasent come to get me im starting to think they forgot me" The teen sat and where thinking when the door slamed up and a man came in.

"Ure still alive boy" the guard said in a wery skary way "Now redy for some food" he went over to the boy tilted his head up and forced his mouth open with his thumb and forced in hot suop

The boy cuold do nothing exept for twisting around in pain and tried to breath.

once done Ray where positive that he had burned his tounge but did not say anything he new thruogh experienc it dosent help complain when the guard got a whip. But something where difrent today the guard relised his binding to the wall and forced him to stand up and walk out of the room and into a new cell. After the guard had fastend the chains to the wall another guard came in with a girl she wherent tied up or anything she had loong black hari a white chines jacket black pants and ancle shoes and...a jin and jang marked bow to hold her hair up.

"R..Rani i...is that u" the boy asked

The girl looked on the boy and asked "How do u know my name"

"Rani i...it is me...ure b..brother" tears raining down his cheeks.

"Ray...is that u Ray my twin big brother" tears went down her cheeks as she ran and hugged her loong gone brother "I...i thought u where dead...10years ago when i saw u faint...i..i thought i lost u. And now ure here i...i...btw Ray who did this to u?"

"I realy dont know to many people this is. Aaaaaaaaaaaarrgh"

"Ray what is the problem what happend"

"It is nothing to worry about it is only his ring it is there to protect us people from his powers it holds back all psychical powers from him he is a psychic u know"

"But he is in pain" she looked s helpless when she saw her brother twich around in pain."Ray..." a tear went down her cheek too finaly meet her brother after 10 loong years and theire first meeting where to be like this. Rani culd not take it anymore she turned to the guard and unleashed a great amount of power snached his keys and went to Ray and tried to calm him down but to no good.

"Ray please calmn down im getting u out of here" She saw her brother try and calm down tears running down his cheek and more twiching around.

somehow Ray managed to calm down and Rani relised his chains on his arms and took of his ring on his head.

"No u stupid girl dont take his ring off do u wish to die"

But nothing happend it where quiet in the cell Rani held a fainted Ray in her arms and a glowing hand on her own arm. "Ray isent the only psychic in ouer family and we are twins" She said as she unleashed her power and run down the hal way and knocked out all guard in her way. And soon they where outside in the sun and a gang of boys and a lady where waiting outside in a car.

Once Rani had gotten inside with her brther n her lap the car flew out in a big hurry.

To Be Contineued


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years in prison **

**chapter 2**

**Ray woke up with feeling something on top of him.**

**Ray: Rani...where am i?**

**?: ure awake thats good!**

**A boy with brown hair green emerlad eyes blue pants a red top without arms and something taht looked like a tail and cat ears**

**Ray: Who are u...and where am i?...Aaahhh!**

**?: What oh sorry i might look wierd but the tail and ears are real. Ive ben in an acsident.**

**Got chemical stuff all over my body. Ah oh sorry i havent introdused my self yett my name is Christoffer but all my friends cals me Mega i realy dont know but anyway nice to meet u**

**Ray: ...**

**Mega: What?**

**?: Oy Mega what are ya doin bro forgot already?**

**Mega: Forgot what D,m?**

**A boy that looked almost identical to Mega ecept he dident have the tail or ears and his eyes wherent green emerald they looked more like they where deep fire red and his cloth where difrent his armless shirt where blue and pants where deep dark purple.**

**D,m: You must exscuse my brother he seem to hve forgotten what uve ben thruogh. And my real name is Daniel i got no idea where they got the `m´ from when they gave me the nickname. Its nice to meet u err.**

**Ray: Ray...the name is...Ray.**

**?: Ray huh thats a cool name.**

**Mega and D,m: Chester where have u ben?**

**Chester a boy with loong silver gray hair put up in a ponytail a greyblue T-shirt white pants and deep blue ocean eyes.**

**Chester: Ive ben around practesing my bow skils. And ive ben chilling out with Sasuke (not the one from naruto series) and Silver...And this must be him i presume**

**Ray: ...**

**Chester: And ure name is?**

**?: Cant anyone see that im trying to sleep. **

**Mega: Rani ure awake.**

**Rani: Of cuorse im awake how can i sleep with all of u talking like this.**

**Ray: ...**

**Rani: Ray are you okey?**

**Ray: ...I...**

**D,m: You what aah Ray what is it u seem so.**

**Rani: D,m keep quiet.**

**Chester: (Keep quiet what happend to shut up)**

**Rani: CHESTER do u mind he need to be alone. Ray dont worry ure safe here.**

**Rani whiped out a tear that had started to gather in Rays eyes**

**She whas about t leave with the bys when Ray grabed her arm.**

**Ray: ...g.. "he was shivering with fear"**

**Rani: Okey il stay. Gyz please leave he are skared of you.**

**Mega: understood come gyz we need to leave them alone.**

**Then Rani and Ray where left alone in the tent.**

**Rani: Why do u want me to stay brother?**

**Ray: I..i feel a little safer when ure with me.**

**Rani: then il stay with u okey.**

**Ray: "Nod"**

**Rani: Can i ask what they did to u or do you need some time. youre safe here and these people will also help u.**

**Ray: il tell you...but...i dont feel so safe of the others...im sorry.**

**Rani: Dont apolegize i can understand what u mean. (She smiled at him)**

**Ray: ...You konw how they got me but...when i woke up i...i where in this dark room...`nnh´**

**Rani: "Hugs her brother" Dont worry bro you dont have to do it for me. Its okey we can take it another time.**

**Ray: its okey i said that i would tell you so il do it. **

**Rani: Fine just dont push ure self to hard.**

**Ray: My arms...where chained behind my back to the wall...my neck where chained higher to hold my hed up...the floor where all wet...my head where acing...the only light that came in where from a tiny hole in the wall...the cell where all dark..."sob"**

**Rani: I think thats enough information for now Ray i told u not to push ure self. Now try to sleep.**

**She ganied a week nod from her brother and as he lay down on the soft bed and fell asleep almost instant tainly.**

**Rani: You deserve to sleep bro so take it easy. (She said that as she pulled the blancket over him)**

**And thats it for this chapter sorry it took so loong. And yeah we get to know short and slowly how his life where in that horrible place dont eaven ask why im writing it i like this u culd say that i got a wierd imagination i dont know what more to say **

**R&R is something i would love u to do so please do that **


End file.
